


Promises

by morningwish



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: Just a simple promise in the middle of the rain





	Promises

Gemuruh serbuan hujan terdengar samar menyerbu atap yang menaungi mereka berdua. Memecah sunyi di hampar kediaman mereka. Adalah berdua yang saling bergumul dalam sentuh masing-masing. Bersembunyi di balik hangat selimut, berbagi cerita dalam bahasa tubuh yang hanya dapat mereka pahami satu sama lain. Jemari yang terselip di balik piyama, meniti sentuh dan mencari titik favoritnya. Eric, pemuda yang hanya dapat berpegangan pada sprei tempat tidurnya itu membiarkan jemari Juyeon menjelajah di balik pakaiannya. Ia menyadari hal itu, dan ia biarkan begitu saja. Bagaimana ia bisa menghentikannya bila kini sepasang ranum tengah meruntutkan kecup dan gigit-gigit kecil di sepanjang bahu hingga batang lehernya.

 

Ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukan hal semacam ini. Dalam diam Eric tahu bahwa ia menyenangi segala lejit sensasi yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Setitik logika berbisik padanya bahwa semua yang Juyeon lakukan padanya sudah melangkah dari garis yang seharusnya ia tepati. Namun ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa segala hal yang terasa padanya kini adalah kehendaknya pula.

 

" _Hyung_." Lirih suaranya bergetar, masih berusaha berbicara di tengah segala lenguh yang ia tahan untuk terloloskan. Juyeon masih belum berhenti, jemari-jemari yang masih saja bermain di sana dan sini tubuh Eric seolah membuat sang pria muda hampir gila. "Nngh." Lenguhnya terloloskan, bersamaan dengan tipis seringai dari pria yang lebih tua.

 

_"Yeah, Eric?"_

 

_"Always... ah... Always by myside.. nghhh.. okay?"_


End file.
